Face Down
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Song-fic few-shot. AU/future. Rose is in awe over how different Jack Dawson is from her boyfriend Cal and finds herself falling for him. But Cal doesn't like this & sometimes, the price to pay is bruises... song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, "Face Down."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Titanic and I don't own the lyrics I'm using for this song by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus "Face Down". I'm only writing a story. Please don't sue me.

**Author's Note:** As I write the next chapter of _Believe in Hope, Believe in Me_ I thought of this. It's based in the future obviously and they're all normal teenagers. Rose and Cal are seventeen, and Jack is nineteen. I'm aware these were not the ages in the movie, yes. But I love this song and I wanted to write a story on it. It'll probably be a three-shot all together. I didn't want to put it all in one chapter because it'd be unbelievably long. So... please enjoy, review, etc. and the next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow sometime!

* * *

He made me absolutely and positively sick. There was just a way he talked to her, touched her, and looked at her that made me want to hop over the counter and punch him square in the face.

She was beautiful. I didn't know her name then but she had this lavish red hair that flowed down her back in loose ringlets, often held back with a jaw clip. And she wasn't like most of the girls around here. The red head was like a porcelain doll in color, with bright blue eyes that were so wide and curious to what happened to surround her. I didn't see her smile often however when she did, I thought I'd go weak in my knees if one was ever directed at me.

They usually came about once a week with some of his friends. She'd trail behind, looking bored and staring at the art work on the walls. Then, the guy would notice, pull her roughly by the arm and would instruct her to wait with him for a seat. That was my cue to pretend I didn't want to smack him and seat them in the "largest booth in the house".

I could remember the day clearly; the day I finally learned her name. She'd come for a few months now, and I had tried several different ways to figure it out, but each time, her boyfriend would speak, silencing her. It hardly seemed fair such a beautiful, obviously strong-willed woman had to be quiet for such a piece of scum like him. There was something that just shined from her that made me think she wasn't this quiet girl. Her eyes told a story, a story of a far away land and the freedom that she ached for. Obviously, she didn't enjoy having to listen to her boyfriend and his perverted friends talk about the latest happenings in New York City.

"Waiter!" the boyfriend called, waving his hand around. I found it hard to believe he was seventeen, or at least around there. He acted like he was still in diapers around his friends. "We are ready to order."

"This place always has the shittiest of food," one of his friends remarked next to him, rolling his dark green eyes. "I don't know why we bother to come here." I made a mental note to spit in his food.

"I'll have the steak with cheese fries," the boyfriend spoke, eyes barely flickering to the red head. "And she'll have just a house salad. Rose needs to watch her figure. She's been eating too much." Rose! Her name was Rose. After it came to me, the anger flared inside of me at what he had just said. What right did he have to say that? Rose was stunning. She wasn't a stick but just right. And certainly, she deserved more than a salad.

"What would you like to drink, ma'am?" I asked, focusing my gaze on her.

Rose looked at me in shock, like she hadn't expected me to speak to her and not her boyfriend. "Oh," she said in a clear voice. "I'll have—"

"She'll have water," the boyfriend snapped. "Won't you, Baby?"

Rose glared at him, but said nothing.

I took down the rest of their orders and began to walk away. Before I was out of earshot, I heard him say, "Rose, you do not speak when we're ordering, understand? I know what's best for you so don't bother."

She didn't reply a word back. I wanted to turn around and take my fist into his loud mouth. But she just took it, although, when I glanced back she was staring at me intently, a faint, barely noticeable smile on her doll-like features. I tried to smile back, but then her boyfriend caught on with his rat eyes and glared at me. "Asshole," I muttered.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

While they ate, I caught Rose's gaze several times. Each time, she had a smile or a look of awe on her face as if the few words I spoke really meant something. If only she knew what I wanted to do to her boyfriend right now. When I punched him in the jaw, I wondered if she'd still be smiling.

As they got up to leave, Rose hung back for a moment, declaring in a small, polite voice, "Oh, I forgot my purse back at the table!" She looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "I'll be right back. Meet me at the car?"

"Sure," he mumbled, glaring at me like I planned it. It wasn't _my_ fault she forgot her purse for God's sake!

She walked in her heels toward the table she had been sitting in, looking back at me several times and giving me those small smiles. Maybe I was getting greedy, but I suddenly wanted a full-fledge smile.

Then, she came up to me, handing me a piece of paper before walking toward the door and giving me my wish. My knees nearly buckled from under me as the bell jingled and she disappeared.

_I'll be back tomorrow. Hope you'll __be here._

—_Rose_

For the first time in months, I was excited as I came into work the next morning. I was overly eager to see Rose, knowing there was a good chance she was coming to the diner without her stupid boyfriend for once and I'd finally get the chance to really know a bit more about her than what she looked like. And I knew I hadn't imagined all the looks she had been giving me yesterday. Especially the last smile; I could still see that one in my head perfectly.

The bell chimed around two and she swept her way into the entrance dressed in a knee-length skirt and a light green t-shirt that made her look stunning. But when my eyes followed up to my face, my heart nearly stopped. She had a black eye. It had swelled shut that beautiful blue gem in her face and she had tried to hide it with cover up but it was still pitifully obvious. I couldn't help but stare as she came closer, one of the tiny smiles on her face.

"Hello," she said, reading my name tag. "Jack."

"Rose," I greeted. "What happened to you?"

Her face turned a light pink color and she looked to the floor in shame. "I walked into a door."

I knew better than that and anger tore through me like a bull. There wasn't a doubt in my mind: her boyfriend was behind this. He had hurt the beautiful girl. It wasn't like it couldn't happen. He controlled her every action when ordering, it didn't seem impossible that he'd hurt her for doing something wrong.

"Ouch," I still played along. I wasn't about to scare her away. Stupidity wasn't something I worked for. Besides, if she found out that I figured it out, maybe she'd go right back to him and he'd do something else to her. "So… why did you come here? The note said—"

"I like you, Jack."

Well shit. "Excuse me?" It was hard to hide the grin coming into my face. Rose had just said she liked me, right?

"I like you," she repeated with a smile. "You are the only one who ever notices I exist when I come into here with Cal. You speak to me and not my boyfriend and you have manners and… I just like you."

"Oh," I muttered. What could I say to that? "That's… well, that's—"

"Unexpected?" she purposed teasingly.

"A little," I admitted. I never had much and here was this stunning girl telling me that she happened to like me. Hell, she didn't even know me, but that was fine with me. The knowing part could come later. Right then, I was so in love with her beauty and humor, I didn't need anything else.

"I like you," she repeated. "And I was wondering if you would consider coming with to the fair after your shift is over." The fair! How could I have forgotten about the fair? The town fair was tonight. Rides and games, food, and fun… the fair! When I was a kid, my parents brought me every year. Now, I live alone in an apartment and haven't gone in years.

"The fair?"

"You know, the um…"

"Oh, no, I know what it is. I just wasn't… prepared for the question. I'd love to go with you, Rose. But what about your boyfriend?" He surely wasn't going to like this…

"He's out of town tonight," she told me. "I'm free to do what I want."

* * *

**Uh-oh... what will happen? Review! ... please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Titanic and I don't own the lyrics I'm using for this song by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus "Face Down". I'm only writing a story. Please don't sue me.

**Author's Note:** Yay! I'm glad people have enjoyed this so far. I'm loving writing this. And I'm trying to stick to the movie stuff (like Rose having money... well thanks to Cal, Jack being poor, him being an artist, etc) and I hope I'm doing a decent job so far. Let me know! Other than that, please keep on reviewing and enjoying!

* * *

It was kind of weird, actually. I didn't want her to get in trouble for being with me but then I couldn't say no. There was some force that made me nod my head and agree to go with her. Maybe it was her beauty or maybe it was the way that she just seemed like so much fun to be around when she wasn't tied down by her boyfriend.

I really was eager to know the Rose behind the boyfriend, to see what she was really like. Those eyes had to tell more than the surface.

"What's your favorite ride?"

We were walking toward the fair together mostly making small talk and standing through silence. "I like the rollercoasters," I answered with a smile. "When I young, I went to Santa Monica with my parents and I rode these awesome roller coasters. Almost threw up, but it was a lot of fun. What about you?"

Rose smiled, obviously contemplating the answer. "Well, roller coasters are fun, but bumper cars are definitely my favorite."

I nodded. An answer like that made sense. Rose seemed like the type to like that. But I'd get her loving roller coasters before the night ended. How could you not love a roller coaster? There was such a thrill with going up to the top and knowing only seconds later, you'd have this huge rush to follow you down. The screaming and the fear was the best part because when it was all over, everything was still okay.

"How long have you worked at the diner?"

"About a year." I had taken the job to pay for my apartment since staying in the area. Normally, I traveled the country living from place to place, but for some unknown reason, I was drawn to stay in this town. Looking at Rose, I wondered if she had anything to do with it. Was there some kind of force that led me to her?

I had to shake it from my head. How stupid. She was simply a beautiful girl that I'd taken a liken to. Once this day was over, she'd go back to her disgusting boyfriend and I'd go back to the in-the-background waiter who had to watch as he treated her like crap.

Rose wasn't listening to me anymore though. She was staring at the fair before her, a child-like gleam in her eyes. Even with the black eye, she looked so cheerful and excited, I couldn't help but smile and wish I had my sketchbook on me. That would be a picture I'd love to draw.

"Oh, Jack," she cried happily. "Let's go. There is so much to do!"

I followed after her, chuckling while she took me by the hand and dragged me inside. For such a small girl she certainly had a good amount of energy in her. She took me from ride to ride, game to game, and even stopped for a funnel cake. I felt like crap seeing she was paying for everything and wouldn't let me pay a dime.

When I asked, she looked at me with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "Sorry," she apologized. "I thought…"

It dawned on me that Rose had some kind of money and she obviously found that working at a diner meant that I didn't have money. Well, if that's one way to show your place in the world, I guess it was an easier thought.

"Jack, I'm sorry," she muttered. "I haven't been thinking tonight. Do you want to go on the rollercoaster?" I had also noticed that she had avoided the ride the entire night as if she was afraid. When I asked her about it too, she simply brushed it off and we went on to the next thing. I had learned as well that she was a determined girl with a strong head on her shoulders, just held back by Cal who obviously thought she couldn't think for herself. I hated him.

I grinned. "I thought you'd never ask. Come on! There is no line."

We got onto the rollercoaster and sat down toward the front. Rose looked petrified suddenly, her face in a look of shock and fear. "Do you want to get off?" I asked her gently, whispering into her ear. As I did so, I caught a whiff of her beautifully scented red hair. It was bad: I knew she was taken and that I could never be with her, but I wanted her so badly. She was everything I had always wanted and yet… I was stuck in this odd relationship that had just formed that day. Would it be odd to say I felt like I had known her for all my life already?

"No," she said, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm fine."

The ride was great. I felt alive as we went through turn and turn, smacked into one corner and then to the opposite side. I was careful to hold on so I didn't crash into Rose, but sometimes, you can't help it on those rides. During the ride, I didn't get a look at her face, but I could hear her screaming and laughing, yelling my name and then laughing again. It seemed like she was actually enjoying herself somewhat.

When it was over, I climbed out and put out my hand. "Madam?"

She smiled at my cheesy expression and took my hand. We were barely off the podium of the ride when Rose nearly doubled over toward the ground, crying out in pain.

"Rose?" I cried, trying to stop her fall. There were tears in her eyes and I had no idea what had happened. I knew the rides could give you slight bruises, but nothing bad enough to hurt you like the way Rose had fallen. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, it was like she realized she was in public and she forced herself up and smiled at me. "Fine." But I caught the wince in her expression and pulled her aside. I had another suspicion now and I wanted to see something. So carefully, while we stood alone, I pulled her shirt up slightly and was met with several colors that were not her natural skin tone.

"Wow," she tried to mumble. "It looks like that ride sure was dangerous."

"Rose?" I asked, anger growing in me. "You know that was not the ride."

"Excuse me?" She looked shocked by my words and backed up, her eyes letting me know my suspicion had been correct: the bruises on her torso were not from the rollercoaster, but from Cal. That was why she didn't want to get on in the first place and that was why she had been screaming so loudly on the ride.

"You heard me," I told her. "Don't think I for one second believed you fell on a door either."

Rose looked irate suddenly and she began to stalk away. "Leave me alone, Jack! I can't believe I thought you were a good guy. Just leave me alone!" I called out to her, trying to get her to come back, but she wanted away quickly. Cal had instilled such a fear in her. That was my only explanation. It was obvious she wasn't happy with him and my long time hatred of the guy had only grown much more intense of the past few days. But never had I expected he was abusing her physically. And she wasn't going to do anything about it.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

* * *

**Yikes! So Jack knows Cal is abusing Rose. This may become a four-shot, hehe. Review! ... please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Titanic and I don't own the lyrics I'm using for this song by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus "Face Down". I'm only writing a story. Please don't sue me.

**Author's Note:** So, sorry it took me so long to finally update this for the last chapter. Life is crazy, I tell you. Hope y'all like the ending. Enjoy!

* * *

I didn't know what I was going to do. I sat on the road edge, thinking about the absolutely beautiful girl that had been in my grasp only an hour before. Now she thought of me negatively. I never wanted that. But I knew Cal had something to do with this. There wasn't any way around it.

"Jack?"

I nearly jumped into the air when I heard her voice break my thoughts. Peering up, I didn't give her an answer to her question. Worry was in her eyes though as she squatted and sat down next to me, pulling her skirt over her knees.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

I didn't answer her. And I didn't know why. I should have said something then, something to make it all better. But I didn't. Instead, I did the somewhat crazy thing, like I usually did when my heart did the talking. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her on the lips. Much to my surprise, she did not resist. We melted into each other's arms as she deepened the kiss and grasped my shoulders. If we hadn't been in public, something told me it would have not stopped there. And when I finally broke the kiss, she giggled.

"I guess you forgive me."

"I never needed to." I looked at her. "Is he abusing you, Rose?"

She didn't answer but got a dark look in her eyes. She seemed to be contemplating how to answer and then finally nodded. "Yeah. For some time now."

"Why don't you leave him?"

Rose slid her hands into her pockets and looked to the sky. "I don't know. I want to, trust me. I'm not happy with him, but you see, my mom lost her job a few years back and since then, we've been struggling. Cal gives my mom a thousand dollars every two weeks. It's nice not having to worry."

It made sense, it did. But I didn't see how it was worth the torture and abuse and told her so.

She sighed. "I do what I need to for my mom and me."

"I think you should leave him."

She turned to me, looking me in the eye with those blue ones of her own. "I'd rather be with you, Jack. You've showed me fun tonight. I never thought I could get onto a rollercoaster."

Standing up, I motioned for her to follow me. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the stars," I teased, grinning slightly. "Just come on."

She followed me to the docks not too far off from the fair. We took a seat near the water's edge and sat there quietly. She didn't say anything at all and I didn't feel the need to for a while. Finally, I explained however, "I come here when I need to think."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "It helps. It's quiet and it's beautiful."

"It is."

"Rose, you need to look out for you," I muttered again. "I know I shouldn't have any say in this, but you need to. I've seen you come into the diner for months now and you've never looked happy. I'm sure your mom and you will survive without him. It won't be any help to your family if he lands you in the hospital one day."

"Jack—"

Shaking my head, I silenced her. "Just think about it. Sometimes that's all you need to do."

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now?_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend_

_One day, this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

_One day she will tell you that she has enough_

_It's coming round again_

_One day she will tell you that she has enough_

_He's coming round again_

After that night, a month nearly passed before I saw Rose again. I didn't see her boyfriend and I didn't hear a thing from her. I worried constantly. Would the next time I see her be in the news? That couldn't happen. I hoped she had considered what I said. What he was doing was illegal and he had no right to do that to her. If only she could see that.

Then, one day, he came in alone. The fear inside me intensified. "Will you be alone today, Sir?"

He looked up, annoyed. "No. My girlfriend is coming."

She came in seconds later, her arm in a cast. I drew in a sharp breath as we locked gazes. It was obvious as well – she had been crying. Rose was smart; she began to avert my gaze. I sighed inwardly and led them to a table, not bothering to look at her. I was disappointed. For sure a fiery girl, she was letting this take over her life. You would think she'd be able to overcome this.

When they went to leave, I heard Cal yelling.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Rose. It's like you're in a funk or something. Snap out of it. We have an expensive dinner party to go to tonight."

"I have my book club tonight, Cal."

"I don't give a fuck if you have your dinner party tonight."

She sighed. "Cal—"

That's when I heard the first slap. "You're going, Rose."

"No, I'm not."

They went outside, but now I was watching. Rose had a look of pride on her face and she glanced at me. Cal was now violently shaking his arms, pointing his fingers in her face. She swatted them away and then… it happened. He kicked at her, throwing her against the glass wall, leaving a loud response. I stood there for a moment as he stood over her, hand raised. But much to my surprise, she got back up and ignored him as she opened the diner door.

She came right up to me, her lip swollen and bleeding. "Can I use your phone?"

I blinked and nodded, grabbing it for her.

Rose took it from me and then looked over at Cal, who was fuming. "Hi," she said after dialing. "I'd like to report my boyfriend for assault."

Cal's eyes narrowed. "Rose, what do you think you're—?"

I smiled.

"Yes."

"Rose—"

I leaned over the counter as Rose smiled at me, showing her strength. "She's finally had enough for you," I whispered to him. "Bye-bye." I put my hands up as a child would and took the phone back from Rose when she was finished. She looked at Cal once, shrugged and took a seat in one of the booths. He yelled for a while, swore she'd never get along without him, but finally gave up and left.

I took one look at her. "What was the final straw?"

"The fact that he did it in public. And… when I realized that saying it doesn't hurt doesn't change that it still does."

I leaned back over the counter. "Good for you, Rose."

"Take me out tonight."

Blinking, I smiled. "What?"

"Show me how a true gentleman acts, Jack."

"Rose—"

"I like you, Jack."

"Rose—"

"And I'm not going away. So… deal?"

I had to grin. "Deal, Rose."

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I've finally had enough_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I've finally had enough._

* * *

**Yay, happy endings. Review! ... please? :)**


End file.
